Outboard breakaway mirrors are mandatory in many countries, but heretofore the mechanism for retaining the mirror assembly to the mounting frame has been complex, and in certain instances has been such that complete resetting of the mirror is required after it has been deflected from its mounting frame. Furthermore, there is a tendency for a rear vision mirror to vibrate away from its set position.
The main object of this invention is to provide improvements which will simplify construction and manufacture, and which will effectively retain the mirror in its set position.